millionlivefandomcom-20200214-history
Princess a la Mode
is an original solo song performed by Tokugawa Matsuri. Audio :Does not work on iPad, or any medium that does not support the .ogg audio format. Video Promotional Video= Lyrics Rōmaji= A la mode A la mode A la A la A la mode A la mode A la mode P///Princess A la mode Yume no sekai e goshoutai nano desu Youkoso koko wa wandaarando! Nandemo kanacchau no desu Ironna ATORAKUSHON ni notte, Motto asonjau no desu Okashi no ouchi, Amai mahou de omoiegaichau no desu RIBON wa kyunto shichau hodo ni Tottemo KYUUTO nano desu Umiushi no MASUKOTTO oikakete Mori o nukereba...fuwafuwa SHIITO no MASHUMARO KOOSUTAA ni norikonde Oshiro e rettsu goo! Nano desu! A////// A la mode A la mode A la A la A la mode A la mode A la mode P///Princess A la mode Yume no sekai e goshoutai nano desu (Happii desu!) Wandahoo! Wandahoo! Tobikiri wandahoo! Wandahoo! Wandahoo! Kirakira TIARA kazareba Chotto dake dokidoki shichau no desu!…Ne? (HO! HO!) Kurutto MERII GOO RAUNDO (HO! HO!) Fuwatto FURAINGU KAAPETTO (HO! HO!) Motto kururi KOOHII KAPPU (HO! HO!) Tsugi wa nan deshou ka? (HO! HO!) Marude POPPU APPU suru (HO! HO!) Ehon mitai ni Tanoshii tte kimochi ga tobidashichau no desu Meguru PAREEDO! Pikapika no IRUMINEESHON no FUROOTO MAACHI ga hibiite SUTAATO! Hai hoo! Hai hoo! MERUHEN TAIMU Sora ni ohoshi-sama hikattara PAATII no jikan desu Suteki ni ESUKOOTO shite kudasai ne? La!////// Colorful! Colorful! Tokimeki Colorful! Colorful! Colorful! Pa///Pastel Colorful! Marude fushigi no kuni mitai nano desu (Happii desu!) Byuutihoo! Byuutihoo! Tobikiri byuutihoo! Byuutihoo! Byuutihoo! Kirakira DORESU o kitara Budoukai de odotte hoshii no desu!...Ne? Ara mou, ara mou konna jikan? Tanoshii toki tte sugiru no mo hayai no desu Dakara "matane" no yakusoku hoshii no... A////// A la mode A la mode A la A la A la mode A la mode A la mode P///Princess A la mode Yume no sekai wa owattari shinai no desu (Happii desu!) Kitto, kitto, issho ni iru to Zutto, zutto, ureshii kimochi nano desu Anata to iru to itsudemo wandaarando! Sankyu~ desu HO! HO! HO! HO!… |-| Kanji= A la mode A la mode A la A la A la mode A la mode A la mode P///Princess A la mode 夢の世界へご招待なのです ようこそここはわんだーらんど！ なんでも叶っちゃうのです いろんなアトラクションに乗って、 もっと遊んじゃうのです おかしのおうち、 甘い魔法で思い描いちゃうのです リボンはキュンとしちゃうほどに とってもキュートなのです ウミウシのマスコット追いかけて 森をぬければ…ふわふわシートの マシュマロコースターに乗りこんで お城へれっつごー！なのです！ A////// A la mode A la mode A la A la A la mode A la mode A la mode P///Princess A la mode 夢の世界へご招待なのです (はっぴーです！) わんだほー！わんだほー！ とびきり・わんだほー！ わんだほー！わんだほー！ キラキラ☆ティアラ飾れば ちょっとだけドキドキしちゃうのです！…ね？ (HO！HO！)　くるっとメリー・ゴー・ラウンド (HO！HO！)　ふわっとフライング・カーペット (HO！HO！)　もっとくるりコーヒーカップ (HO！HO！)　次はなんでしょうか？ (HO！HO！)　まるでポップアップする (HO！HO！)　絵本みたいに 楽しいって気持ちが飛びだしちゃうのです めぐるパレード！ピカピカの イルミネーションのフロート マーチが響いてスタート！ はいほー！はいほー！メルヘンタイム 空にお星さま光ったらパーティーの時間です 素敵にエスコートしてくださいね？ La！////// Colorful！Colorful！　トキメキ♪ Colorful！ Colorful！Colorful！ Pa///Pastel Colorful！ まるで不思議の国みたいなのです (はっぴーです！) びゅーてぃほー！びゅーてぃほー！ とびきり・びゅーてぃほー！ びゅーてぃほー！びゅーてぃほー！ キラキラ☆ドレスを着たら 舞踏会で踊ってほしいのです！…ね？ あらもう、あらもうこんな時間？ 楽しい時って過ぎるのも早いのです だから「またね」の約束ほしいの… A////// A la mode A la mode A la A la A la mode A la mode A la mode P///Princess A la mode 夢の世界は終わったりしないのです (はっぴーです！) きっと、きっと、いっしょにいると ずっと、ずっと、うれしい気持ちなのです あなたといるといつでもわんだーらんど！ さんきゅ～です HO！HO！HO！HO！… |-| English= A la mode A la mode A la A la A la mode A la mode A la mode P///Princess A la mode It is an invitation to the world of dreams Welcome, this is wonderland! Everything will come true Riding various attractions You will want to play more Your house of sweets, Imagine it with sweet magic Because your ribbon is tightly tied, You'll become very cute Chasing the sea slug mascot A fluffy sheet will come out of the forest And get on the marshmallow coaster Let's go to the castle! Is it! A////// A la mode A la mode A la A la A la mode A la mode A la mode P///Princess A la mode It is an invitation to the world of dreams (I'm happy!) Wonderful! Wonderful! Extraordinarily wonderful! Wonderful! Wonderful! If you decorate a sparkling tiara It will be a bit exciting!...Isn't it? (HO! HO!) The spinning merry go rounds! (HO! HO!) Fluffly flying carpet (HO! HO!) Some more turning around coffee cup (HO! HO!) What's next? (HO! HO!) Entirely popping-up (HO! HO!) Like a picture book Fun and feelings are jumping up The parade go arounds! And the shiny illumination floats The march began to echo! Hi-ho! Hi-ho! Fairy-tale time When the stars shine in the sky it's time for the party Please escort me nicely, please? La!////// Colorful! Colorful! Throbbing colorful! Colorful! Colorful! Pa///Pastel Colorful! It's like an entire wonderland (I'm happy!) Beautiful! Beautiful! Extraordinarily beautiful! Beautiful! Beautiful! When I wear a shiny dress I want you to dance at the ball!...Okay? Oh no, it is already such time? The fun time surely passes quickly So that's why I wish for a "see you later" promise... A////// A la mode A la mode A la A la A la mode A la mode A la mode P///Princess A la mode The world of dreams will never end (I'm happy) Surely, surely, we will be together I will always, always be happy Whenever I'm with you it's a wonderland! Thank you! Ho! Ho! Ho! Ho!… CD Recordings *THE IDOLM@STER MILLION LIVE! M@STER SPARKLE 02 (sung by: Tokugawa Matsuri) Live Appearances Category:Discography Category:Lyrics Category:Tokugawa Matsuri